


Close Quarters

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Party Games, naps, sardines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Party games can lead to many things, but not usually to naps.





	

“Alright, so who wants to play Sardines?”

Finn looked over at Rey, puzzled. “What’s sardines?”

Rey looked delighted to explain it. “It’s like reverse hide and seek. Basically one person hides, and everyone else looks for them, and when someone finds the hider, they have to hide with them, until only one person is left, and when they find everyone, the game is over.”

“That’s why it’s called Sardines,” Poe added. “Because everyone is all cramped together.”

Finn nodded. “Alright, I guess it sounds fun.”

Poe nodded, and so did Jess, Snap, and Karé.

The six of them were sat in a circle in Poe’s basement. Poe was throwing a Christmas party, but since he only wanted his closest, most favorite people there, it did slightly lower the amount of people who were there. It did mean more snacks and more opportunities to do fun games in comparison to a massive party.

“Alright, so who wants to be the one to hide?” Rey asked, looking around. Almost instantly, Poe’s hand shot up.

“Are you kidding, a chance to just relax while you look for me? I can use that chance to take a nap.” Poe grinned and Jess rolled her eyes. 

“Alright, Poe, you go hide, we’ll close our eyes and count to thirty.” Rey nodded.

When Poe got to his feet, the others closed their eyes, Rey counting aloud while Poe crept out of the room, barely making a sound.

When they finally reached thirty, everyone opened their eyes and split off, searching for wherever Poe had gone. 

Finn looked around the house, but no matter where he looked, Poe didn’t seem to be. Eventually he decided to look outside, grabbing a jacket. There was a layer of snow on the ground and there was a chill in the air, but it didn’t deter Finn. 

He wandered around the house, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard soft snoring. Glancing around, Finn pinpointed the source of the snoring, grinning a little when he found Poe tucked into a corner of the house, hidden behind some bushes, fast asleep, using his jacket as a blanket.

Finn slipped behind the bushes with him and tapped him on the shoulder. “Poe? Hey?” 

Poe stirred and sat up a little, looking at Finn groggily. “Hm? Finn? Is the game over? Did I win?”

Finn smiled fondly at him and shook his head. Sleepy Poe was very endearing. “No, the game’s not over. I’m the only one who has found you so far.”

Poe smiled back at him and then patted the ground beside him. “C’mere, it’ll be warmer if we huddle together. We can use the jacket as a blanket.”

Finn nodded, taking a seat and shuffling close to him so that their thighs were pressed together. Poe draped the blanket over both of their legs and hummed softly. “There we go.”

It only occurred to Finn how close they were when Poe turned his head to look at him. They were shoulder to shoulder, and Finn could practically see every eyelash. He swallowed a little bit. “Hi Poe.”

“Hey Finn..” he yawned a little. “Throwing a party is tiring.” he added, rubbing his eyes.

“You’re doing a good job, I promise.” Finn smiled at him, nudging him gently. “And besides, we’re all low maintenance people, it’s easy to take care of us.”

Poe snorted. “No no, you’re the worst kind. You’re high maintenance but you think you’re low maintenance.”

Finn furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, wracking his brain. Finally it hit him. “Did you just quote when Harry Met Sally?”

Poe nodded a little, offering a little smile. “Yeah, I watched it over the weekend. I think it's kinda silly, the whole men and women can't be friends thing, but other than that, it was a good movie.”

Finn nodded his agreement. “Yeah, it's a bit ridiculous.”

Poe yawned, suddenly resting his head on Finn's shoulder. He lifted his head almost instantly. “Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just tired.”

“No no, it's okay, you can go ahead.” Finn was quick to say. He liked it when Poe was all touchy, it made him feel warm. 

Poe watched him for a moment before leaning against him again, sighing softly. “You know what's a good movie? Pleasantville? That's a good movie.”

“I've never watched it.” Finn yawned, forgetting that they needed to be quiet to go unhidden. 

“We should watch it after this.” Poe remarked, rubbing his eyes.

Finn nodded. “Mkay. That sounds good to me. If you like it, then it must be good.”

Poe smiled. “You think too highly of my movie tastes, remember how I kept watching all of those rom coms, especially the ones with Matthew Mcconaughey.” 

“Alright alright alright.” Finn mumbled. Poe snorted and started laughing. Finn started to laugh as well. “Shh, we have to be quiet, they'll find us.” he whispered.

Poe nodded, biting down on his bottom lip to keep quiet. “Alright alright alright.” he echoed in response, drawing a stifled giggle out of Finn. 

“Shush, Poe.” he whispered, grinning. 

“Okay okay.” Poe grinned back at him.

They fell into a comfortable silence, going completely still whenever they heard footsteps nearby.

Maybe it was the shared warmth, or the comfort, but before they knew it, they were both fast asleep, nestled together underneath the blanket. 

They woke up to the sound of footsteps and a “found them!”

Both of them looked up to see a smirking Rey looking at them. Jess, Karé, and Snap joined her after a moment.

“Finally. We've been looking for you forever. We were worried you broke the rules and left the area. Jess was about to check the McDonald's.” 

Finn rubbed his eyes and smiled. “Oh, sorry, we fell asleep. But if you couldn't find us, that should mean that we won.”

“I guess.. c'mon, let's go inside, it's cold as shit and we should have some hot chocolate and popcorn.” Jess yawned, rubbing his arms.

They both got up and when the jacket began to slide onto the ground, Poe picked it up and without thought, put it over Finn's shoulders. 

Even though the two boys were still a little sleepy and didn't think too much of it, the others gaped, exchanging looks of shock. Poe had given Finn his jacket, the one he always wore. This was a big deal.

They all walked back into the basement and put on a film. The others weren't paying as much attention to the film, though, glancing over at Poe and Finn to see if anything had changed. Nothing had, to the best of their knowledge, so they didn't know what to think. 

By the end of the party, they still didn't have any closure, at least, not until Finn was about to leave. He paused before he left, suddenly looking down. “Oh, your jacket, I'm sorry.” He pulled it from his shoulders. “Here.”

Poe shook his head, pushing the jacket and Finn's hands backwards. “No, take it, seriously. It suits you. It looks great on you.” 

Finn hesitated for a moment, watching him closely before nodding and putting on the jacket again. “Thank you, Poe.” Now that he was more lucid, the full meaning came across and he leaned forward, kissing Poe's cheek.

Poe went pink and he beamed at Finn, chasing him and kissing his cheek in return. “You're welcome. Bye Finn, I'll see you in school.”

“See you in school.” Finn waved, stepping back and leaving. 

Poe watched him leave with Rey from the doorframe, grinning to himself.

Rey teased Finn once they were in the car. “So, you've got his jacket now, hm? That's pretty special.”

Finn just preened, smoothing his hands over the leather. “Yep.” 

Rey smiled, starting the car. “Well, when you kiss, make sure you tell me first. I've got twenty bucks on the two of you.”

Even though Finn spluttered and protested, he still grinned out the window. 


End file.
